I Don't Believe You
by GoddessFreyja
Summary: Kai knows there is something between him and Bonnie, but she will never admit the truth.


The music in the club was loud, earsplitting. Kai couldn't think straight with the bass booming against his thoughts. He had discovered from Caroline that she would be here. Apparently sowing her wild oats with a bunch of drunken frat douchebags was her distraction for tonight. He couldn't figure out what the hell was going on in her goddamn mind. There was definitely something visceral developing between them, something potent and exhilarating, but she would die before admitting it. He knew she thought about him just as much as he thought about her, which was essentially every waking moment. He was not handling this shift in his focus well. She was a distraction he couldn't control, or prevent from taking over every corner of his mind. The idea of her with anyone else sent waves of black fury crashing through his skull. There wasn't another man in Mystic Falls, or on earth for that matter, that deserved Bonnie and all the aggravation that came with her.

It was hard to pick through the crowd, trying to spot Bonnie, with the excessive laser show erratically crossing back and forth over the dance floor. What kind of pretentious shit was this, anyways? He supposed it was a wretched attempt to make this place appear upscale and elite. If he was going to find her he was going to have to weave his way through these drunken idiots, most of which were probably underage. There were dozens upon dozens of girls, showing as much skin as legally possible in public, dancing as provocatively as they could manage. The leering stares of predatory men were their reward. Kai had no interest in looking at them. His eyes were darting around, looking for only one girl…his girl.

As he pushed between hordes of coeds grinding on each other, he spotted her towards the back. She was dancing with some guy who had his hands all over her, grabbing her ass, kissing her neck, their bodies writhing against each other. The guy turned Bonnie around, rubbing his crotch against her rear as he slid his hand down her belly and past the waistband of her skirt until his fingers disappeared. Rage started to boil under his skin, a look of murder crossing his face. The rest of the world went black, his sole focus being Bonnie and this asshole that seemed to think she was a fucking piece of meat. He planned on clearing that misconception up immediately.

Kai shoved his way over to Bonnie, knocking over some girl who had already had a few beers too many. He closed the gap quickly and with vengeful purpose he caught the guy by the back of the neck, pulling him off Bonnie.

"Bro, what the fuck," the frat douche yelled.

"Get out of here…now…and maybe I will let you keep your balls," Kai warned, stepping right into the frat boy's personal space, the infuriated scowl on his face making it clear that he was not screwing around.

"Chill, dude. You can have her. I was just going to hit it and quite it anyway, Bro"

Kai's hand snapped out and he grabbed frat douche's throat, grinning just slightly. "She is not just another piece of ass for you to notch on your bedpost. It seems to me that you need a serious lesson in respect… and do not call me 'Bro' again or I will crush your windpipe," Kai threatened.

"What the hell is your problem, Kai?" Bonnie demanded, pulling his hand off frat douche's throat.

"Oh, I don't know Bonnie, maybe I don't find it tolerable for some jackass to paw all over you like you are his personal concubine," Kai scoffed in disgust. He wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her, or kiss her; mostly he just wanted to fuck her though.

"I am not yours to control. I'll do what I please with whomever I please. You don't get any say in what I do and who I do it with," Bonnie spat at him. Fury filled Kai, his eyes reduced to angry slits, his nostrils flaring like a raging bull.

Kai grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby hallway, leading to the bathrooms. It was impossible to hear over the music and he wanted her to hear what he needed to say. As he pulled her around so she was facing him, he leaned close to her, their eyes boring into one another with anger.

"Bonnie, I can't take this. I can't see you with other men. I feel like I am losing my mind. You know there is something here," he indicated in a low voice, waving his hand in the space between them. "Don't tell me you don't think about me. I know you do. I can see it in the way you look at me out of the corner of your eye sometimes. I feel it when we touch, in the way it makes you catch your breathe. I hear it in how fervently you deny knowing what I am talking about."

"Yeah, I am thinking about what a dick you are and how much I hate you," she growled, pulling her arm out of his grip.

"I don't believe you. You feel something," he said as he stepped closer to her. "You feel the electricity between us." He took another step causing Bonnie to back into the wall. He was almost touching her, looking down at her with heat in is glare. He lifted his hand slowly, placing it next to her head, as he leaned down so his lips were only centimeters from hers. "Go ahead. Lie. Tell me you don't feel this."

Bonnie felt shiver go down her spine, her breathing faltering. She couldn't deny the pure sexual magnetism that he aroused in her. His being so close set fire to every fiber of her body. She both loved it and loathed it. She hated herself for responding to him. She hated that she wanted him to touch her. Most of all, she hated that he was right.

She wanted to make him pay for making her feel this way. She wanted to move on with her life and eradicate this distraction scratching at the back of her mind. She just wanted to get this out of her system and forget about him. Without a word, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his mouth the last few millimeters to hers, attacking his lips with a vendetta. Kai immediately pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall, as he wove his fingers into her hair, his tongue exploring her mouth as if his life depended on it. To his delight, Bonnie was just as eager, her tongue fighting for dominance. Pulling away from her mouth, he pushed her head to the side, biting and sucking at her neck roughly. He planned on marking his territory.

Bonnie let out an excited gasp, as her fingers moved into his short hair, fisting it tightly. He raised his head, meeting her eyes. Without looking away, he leaned in and took her bottom lip between his teeth, biting gently as he pulled back.

"If you want me to fuck you, I'll fuck you until you can't remember your damn name," Kai challenged with a look of absolute determination, "and you never forget mine."

His promise made a surge of excitement shoot straight to Bonnie's core. She felt herself getting wet from only his words. She grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him into the women's bathroom. Surprisingly, it was empty.

Kai wasted no time pulling her lace tank top over her head and throwing it to the floor. A look of wondrous admiration overcame his face as his gaze fell on her breasts, sitting in just about the sexiest sheer black bra he had ever witnessed.

"Bon, you are so fucking sexy," he snarled as he pulled her close, kissing her slowly, agonizingly so. He was making her crazy. She needed to touch every part of his body, feel every inch of his muscular frame.

"Take the coat off," she demanded, her voice throaty and urgent, trying to push it off his shoulders. As soon as the coat dropped to the ground, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt, ripping it over his head. She ran her fingers up and down his chest and abs slowly before she started licking and nipping her way down to the waist of his jeans. She slowly unbuckled his belt, taking her time while she looked up at Kai. His eyes were hooded, looking down at her with searing lust, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

Her nimble fingers unbuttoned his jeans, then slowly brought the zipper down. Standing back up abruptly, Bonnie hooked her fingers in his pockets and pulled him to her so her lips could meet his, her need to taste him fervent.

As their exploration of each other's mouths continued, each of them burning with untold levels of craving for the other, Kai reached around and unhooked her bra effortlessly. He trailed his fingers lightly across her shoulder, dragging the straps down her arms until her bra fell to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. Delighted with the sight of her, he palmed each of her magnificent tits, rubbing them roughly which produced an appreciative squeal from Bonnie.

A devilish smile spread across his plump lips, god Bonnie could not take her eyes off those lips, as he bent down so his tongue could savor her rock hard nipple. He took the stiff nub between his teeth, pulling gently; eliciting some appreciative noises from her she fondled his hair with her long, delicate fingers.

His never ending teasing of her nipples drove Bonnie near something akin to madness. She was overwhelmed with need for his body, for him to just fuck her. She slide her hand down his stomach and into his boxer, grabbing ahold of his considerable length, producing a gasp of surprise from Kai. Bonnie began to stroke back and forth, giving his penis a squeeze each time she reached the tip. His deep moans echoed in the empty bathroom.

"Bonnie, stop," he weakly pleaded, his head lolling back, his mouth wide.

She was bringing him close and he didn't want to have his release just yet. He planned on fucking her brains out. He grabbed her hand roughly, pulling it off his member, and spun her around. He pushed her over the counter as his hand roamed over her ass. One hand curled around the edge of her skirt, pulling it up. To his utter delight, she was not wearing any panties.

"Naughty girl," Kai whispered in her ear as he leaned against her, their naked skin rubbing sensually on one another.

His hand found its way down to her lower lips, his finger delving deep inside her.

Bonnie gave a grateful cry as she writhed under his touch, his rings cold on the skin between her thighs. He repeatedly curled and flexed his fingertip, making her mind go blank with pleasure, moans being driven out of her with each caress.

Suddenly, he heard voices coming down the hall. In a flash, Kai whipped Bonnie around and lifted her so her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the nearest stall, slamming the door shut with his foot.

Moments later, two girls entered the bathroom talking unintelligibly about their evenings prospects. As they chattered incessantly, Kai dropped his pants and bent Bonnie over. The unexpected action forced her to brace her hands against the back wall of the stall with a tiny squeal.

"Did you hear something?" one of the girls asked.

"I can't hear anything. It is too loud out there and I think it's damaging my eardrums," the other responded loudly.

"Who the hell left their clothes all over the floor? God, there are some drunk bitches her tonight," The first girl commented with a giggle.

Leaning over Bonnie, Kai wrapped his fingers over her mouth as he slide into her. She gasped against his fingers as he filled her completely. He pulled out suddenly, only the tip of his penis touching her, then he slammed back into her brutally. He repeated these thrusts, moving his hand to the back of her neck, the other gripping her hip tightly. He kept banging into her at a violent pace, showing no mercy as she tried to stifle her cries of ecstasy. Soon, she began to lose control of her restraint and a howl escaped. Kai's hand left her neck and covered her mouth again, barely stifling her unbridled moaning.

"Was that you? Are you ok?" the first girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" the other girls answered.

Kai pulled Bonnie upright, lifting one of her legs with his free hand so he could still pound into her at a sinful pace. He dropped his hand from her lips and replaced it with his own lips, trying to muffle her mewling with deep kisses. He could have kissed her forever.

A minute later the girls left the bathroom, and he pulled back, whispering in her ear, "Cum for me, Bon. I want to make you lose all control…" as his hand found its way down her belly to her crotch. His fingers search for her clitoris until he felt the hard little nub and pressed forcefully and mercilessly, sending Bonnie over the edge. Her cries were almost deafening in the stall as her inner walls spasmed and tighten around his cock. With another powerful slam into her, Kai erupted, grinding out his own orgasm, low grunts ripping from his throat.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her limp body up, their sweat mingling as they tried to catch their breath. He planted soft kisses along her shoulder.

"This was a one-time thing, Kai," Bonnie cautioned, her voice quiet, "I won't let this happen again. This doesn't mean there is anything between us."

"I don't believe you," he said, simply, kissing her neck.

Bonnie wasn't sure she believed it either.


End file.
